


Ornery

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [250]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Hospital scene, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:07:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8369899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: ornery: adjective: ȯr-nə-rē: difficult to deal with or control From Merriam-Webster:Ornery was first used in American regional speech in the beginning of the 19th century as a simple variant of ordinary, and for some while it had the same meaning. Soon enough, however, it began to take on some of the more negative aspects of ordinary. It was used to describe things that were common, and especially common things of inferior quality. Next, it developed a sense synonymous with lazy. Those lazy folks dubbed "ornery" were also apparently easily annoyed and touchy. By the end of the 19th century ornery had taken on its now-common meaning of "cantankerous."





	

"Why do you do it?"

John opened his eyes to find Donovan sitting next to him. He wasn't really in the mood to deal with her, but he didn't have any place to be for the next few hours or days.

"Do what, Donovan?"

"Live with him, put up with him? I mean, he's got to be ornery on his good days if I go by his behaviour when you two show up on crime scenes. He has to be hard, if not impossible -"

"He just solved another case for you, he's in surgery because he took a bullet for Lestrade, and you are - " He stopped and looked at her face, it wasn't set in her usual petulant grimace, she seemed to be honestly just curious, though the timing could be better.

"Shit. I'm sorry, bit not good. I just don't understand. You seem so normal, and he's so - shit. I keep putting my foot in it. I'll leave you alone. I am sorry about tonight, I hope he's okay. Really. I do." She got up to leave, but John grabbed her hand.

"No. Stay, please? It will be hours before they are done. You want to know why. Why I stay with him?" He grinned for a moment, then shook his head. "There have been days when I have asked myself that same question. But, then, I remember all the times he has been there for me, in his own way, and I know he loves me."

Donovan opened her mouth to say something but then shut it again.

"You don't think he knows how to love anyone. Look at what he did tonight. He went to a crime scene that he knew wasn't worth his time, even though he had been in bed all day with a cold, but you know him, Lestrade calls and he drops everything. Every single time. No matter what. He solved the case, then protected your boss, his friend, from being killed when he realised there was an accomplice in the crowd. I should have tried harder to keep him from going out, but he - yes. He's a bit ornery, and stubborn, can be rude and insensitive -"

"But?" Donovan grinned a lopsided grin at him.

"But...he's also funny, yes, he actually does have a brilliant sense of humour, does a mean impression or two; he knows when something is wrong, when I need him to be there, he just knows, somehow, and he makes a mean Shepherd's Pie."

"That's it?" She narrowed her dark brown eyes at him as if he were a chief suspect.

"No. Of course not, but I'm not going to tell you things I wouldn't tell my own mum, now would I?" John smiled at her with tired eyes and she laughed out loud.

"No, I suppose not. Do you want company? I could get you a coffee -" She started to rise from her seat again, and John shook his head.

"Stay if you like, I know he'd appreciate the thought."

Donovan sat back down and leaned her head against the wall. "I'm sorry, I just, I dunno, resent that he can do things, see things that none of us can, and yet, when he lowers himself to tell us, it seems so utterly simple, like I should be able to -"

"I know. Took time before I got used to him knowing everything about me, didn't even have to tell him where I'd been or where I was going. He always knows -" John fell silent and Donovan hesitantly reached for his hand.

"He'll be fine."

John snorted then looked at her honest, earnest face and nodded. "I hope so."

They sat quietly, lost in their own thoughts for what seemed like days.

"Dr. Watson? John?"

John blinked and slowly stood up.

"He's in recovery, it will be some time before he wakes up."

"How is he?" Donovan asked the nurse.

"And you are?"

"Sgt. Donovan." She flashed her badge, then replaced it in her pocket. "And, uhm, his friend."

The nurse looked at John in surprise. He nodded and she shrugged.

"You are fortunate, then, he's a good guy. We see him in here way too often thanks to the work he does for your lot, but nothing we say makes a difference. He can be a bit -"

"Ornery?" Donovan smirked at her.

"Quite so, but still one of the best people I know. You can see him now, Dr. Watson. His friend here can see him tomorrow, he should be awake then. I'm off, try to get some rest, John. I know I'm wasting my breath. Night." She turned and walked down the hallway.

 

"John?"

"Mmmhmm. Sherlock?"

"You didn't go home last night."

"Of course I didn't."

"Donovan? What - ?"

"Be nice. She stayed all night too, wouldn't leave until she got to speak to you."

Sherlock squinted at her; she hadn't slept, showered or changed her clothes since last he had seen her.

"Thank you."

She blinked hard at him and opened her mouth.

"For staying with John. You didn't have to do that. It was kind -"

"No. I wanted to thank you. For what you did last night. And I want to apologise -"

"What for?" Sherlock tried to read her, but he was falling asleep again.

"For being a right arse to you. I've always been a bit jealous -"

"Don't be. Apology accepted." Sherlock closed his eyes and was soon fast asleep.

John smiled and kissed Sherlock gently on his forehead. "I'll walk you out. Let Greg know he's going to be fine, and he can come take a statement in a couple of days. He should be more awake by then."

"Will do. Can I bring you anything, change of clothes?"

John studied her for a moment then nodded. "I have a duffel in the flat that's always packed for these situations. Mrs. Hudson knows where it's stashed. Thank you, Donovan."

"Please, call me Sally?"

"All right, then, thank you, Sally."


End file.
